Double of One
by WriteYourNinjago
Summary: This is what happens when you life your life with a mainframe. Glitches, hacks, and viruses. That's Zane Julien's life. Crappy summary I know but please read on, me and zanejulien made this, I own Kurai and Violet, she owns Drakel, Ash, Dakota, and Leo
1. Prologue

**Double of One: prologue **

It was the one bright sunny day with the few clouds to perfect that blue in the sky. What always starts good normally ends bad, that is for Zane Julian. Two past enemies, one master of evil, less hope for survival. If he wasn't the kind he is, with the past he had, nothing would have gone wrong. But let's face the good side, there is none

**Remember this is just the prologue so stay tuned for more from me and zanejulien!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys we work hard on this chapter, me and ZJ, so stay tuned! Enjoy! This takes place after Nindroid's prophecy so keep tuned with that too!**

"HEY ZANE! CATCH!" Jay tossed a shuriken to his brother. Zane jumped up and caught it midair. "AND BOOM GOES THE NINDROID!" Lachlan rolled his golden eyes.

"I don't see why you insist on bringing your weapons to a party." He growled. Lennox looked at the older wolf.

"It's in case of an attack." He stated the obvious.

"This is a party in their honor, why would someone attack them?"

Leo tightened the straps for his daggers and shrugged. "You never know. Things can happen." Lachlan shook his head I'm irritation.

"But these are the townspeople." Ash patted Lachlan's head and smiled.

"We just have to make sure we are prepared. Has anyone seen Cole?"

"He's in the shower." Lloyd looked Ash up and down. "Is that what you are wearing?" Ash studied his bright yellow tuxedo.

"What's wrong with this?"

"Dude, we know people want to see you but I don't think the astronauts do."

"At least I'm not wearing a fedora." Lloyd pulled his gold hat around his head.

"Ready to go everyone?" Cole smoothed his black pants, his hair still dripping.

"You bet! Let's go. I CALL SHOTGUN!" Leo jumped into the passenger's seat of the Ultra Sonic Raider.

"Aww you got it last time." Dakota whined.

"The early worm gets the bird...wait a minute...the early worm gets the...no not right either." Zane started the engine, his white tux brightening everyone's day. "Man, I love this guy." Jay patted Zane on the back. "Thanks Jay." He smiled, his blue eyes sparkling.

They arrived at the party in the center of Ninjago City, where sun, moon, and snowflake balloons hung all around. "Sick party huh Zane?" Ash nudged him in the Side lightly. They walked in to be greeted by screaming of the innocent people of Ninjago, or what most of them were. Hidden in the shadows was a group of high tech hackers willing for revenge. "Not yet boys." A girl voice whispers. "We need the perfect timing."

Zane's pov

Meanwhile Kai was busting him moves on the dance floor, Jay was chatting with Nya and Cole, Leo Ash and Dakota were siting and hanging out eating cake before Cole got to it. I was sitting alone, never having been to a party before. "Your not alone fellow boy." Who was that? It sounded like it was from behind me. I walk into a dark alleyway making sure no one was looking.

"Silly boy, you know we have met before." That voice, kind and sweet but threatening.

Only one person has that voice. "Violet."

Leo's pov

Oh man this cake is good, oh no Coles coming run! I scampered away from him before he got his hands on my, sadly I ran into Ash and got cake in my face and I licked some of it off "Hah, look who licks cake now!" Oh man that was so bad " Jay that was the worst joke ever" lucky for me I didn't say it cause Dakota got a slight nudge and fell over. "Wait guys where's Zane?" I did a retake of the head count, not here. " let's go find him he's missing out of the fun!" Hmm where was he last? " I saw him siting on the bench over there earlier, he must be close by." That's when we heard a light laugh, everyone else must have to because they stop what ever they were doing and looked around. "See you silly wolfs this is why you bring weapons"

Lachlan must of been a little upset at that statement. " look just go find Zane and see what's up" we had everyone evacuate before we started our search, not wanting anyone in harms way. " I think it came from over here" I say pointing to an alleyway. "Why is it always a dark and spooky place?" Jay said "when isn't it, why you scared?" Good job Cole. Now we are walking over to the alleyway and stop in front of it, hearing footsteps. We all keep quite and enter the darkness of some evil.

**That's it for now! Stay tunes for more and remember that part of this is did, part of it was ZJ. Have a good day/night!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter done. Please enjoy I am tired lol.**

Zane glared at his old enemy. "What are you doing here Violet?" He snapped.

"Still feisty I see. I am here for you." Zane crossed his arms, not impressed.

"And why do you want me?"

"Just a talk." She narrowed her eyes. "Just. A. Talk." She put her hands behind her back, secretly taking out a weapon. "We still want you with us." Zane uncrossed his arms.

"Why? After I refused the first time?"

"Because, you are special." She approached the nindroid and fixed his tuxedo collar with one hand. "You know my answer, **NO**!" He slashed his shurikens right as Violet blocked with her dagger. "Not so fast boy, I have a deal for you."

Zane stood in shock, shurikens down instead of at ready position. "You seem surprised, well then might as well tell you. But not here. Kurai, Drakel, get him." Before Zane could react he had a gag in his mouth and his hands tied. He could only see what was happening as he was forced to follow behind Violet, that's when they heard the calls of his friends. "Too bad it's to late hmmm?" Violet stated. Zane knew she was right, might as well get his over with. Because last time it was brutal. After a while of random walking, I heard a door creek open. I was the. Shoved into the room that was about 5.34 by 4.56 feet. I finally the blindfold was removed and I winced at the sudden light drizzling into my eyes. I was then escorted to a chair where I was forced into by none other then Kurai himself. Drakel was setting up some machine connected to the chair. This was for the greater good I guess. Fate by evil.

You take the fate your given and go with it.

Drakel's pov

It's been awhile before being evil again, but violet got me back. Won me over by her words and I realized, this must be who I am. I was born evil only to have fate twisted by the ninja, my life was wrong all along! I am evil! And I will always be. Things had to change, like the world we live in. We evildoers work hard on our plans, our dreams, yet others come to just take it all away! The world needs order. Ninjago needs order. We needs Zane for our next project. Not a hack nor a virus,

But pure bait, we have more then one tiny fixable virus to stop the ninja, more the a hack that can be deflected, more then a tiny mind can think of.

Ash's pov

Where was he? My brother was gone again? I need him so much, his beautiful eyes of joy and peace calm me when I am scared, now I'm scared. "Too bad it's to late hmmm?" We're close, I hear Violet. I motion for everyone to follow me as we walk quietly down the alleyway. Little did I know, they already left.

**Readers gonna hate cliffs! Well I'm so busy and me and ZJ are in writers block mode. Please review we need it! Have a good day/night!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! We need more ideas and we are fixing a plot hole this chapter! ZJ is helping me so yes Ty and enjoy!**

Kai's pov

We saw no one but continued for what felt like forever searching for my dear brother. I missed him, needed him to control the flames with his ice. I stopped and the others looked at me. I was concentrating really hard. This would out sixth battle with the brothers oath. I then had a small sight of a room, three figures inside with Zane. Then a book, it flipped open to the last page. It was in an alleyway like the one we are in! "Guys I got to find something!" I half whispered and turned around silently. The. I found the book, the book of Zane's enemies. I flipped to the last page and read. " Ash you may want to see this!" I nearly shouted as they all came rushing over and Ash yanked the book out of my hand and read it, his eyes grew wide with shock at the words written.

_Kurai was my brother our father made after Leah left, father couldn't stand the girl to see him die soon. That's when Kurai was made and kept a secret. He was a brother until father died and we parted ways. _

Zane never told us about this, he tells us everything with no hesitation! But now, he is with hesitation of he even survives, brothers oath shares feelings. We need to find him soon. Another image flashes before my eyes as I see us then many curves in the alleyway to a secret door in the sewers. " follow me!" I lead them through the tight alleyways as we wrinkled our noses because of the scent of the dead. I opened up the passage to the sewers and climbed down. The others followed with curiosity, wondering what I was doing most likely. I hold my hand out before we continue around the next corner. I hear some slither and a familiar voice, Kurai! I knew it was him, but another? Two more! This is a lot to handle for all of us. I start to listen to what they are saying. "I don't see why we want him again. We need a new plan!" Drakel! That mean man will pay for join their side again! "But this is a new plan, we are doing something different remember? It may be more reversible then what it's made from but it antidote is far away." Huh? More reversible? I listen on with more curiosity. "What will you do to me Violet?" I hear a laugh. "Still wondering? Basically what happens is you have a venom, but it's hard to reverse, thats what my Zany." I heard a mixing sound, like when someone is mixing some liquids together like in chemistry.

**I hope you liked it! Is Zane ok? What is Violet doing? Review please and peace out!**


End file.
